


Почти как у Ромеро

by jamie_lee



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombies, Character Death, M/M, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-04
Updated: 2012-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-28 21:00:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/312140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamie_lee/pseuds/jamie_lee





	Почти как у Ромеро

Поначалу это похоже на один из тех дешевых фильмов ужасов, что Курт иногда смотрел с Финном, предварительно убедившись, что у того достаточно поп-корна и он не будет лазать к нему в миску. Подобные продукты киноиндустрии класса В оставляли после себя приятный холодок где-то внизу живота и желание побыстрее нырнуть в постель, словно маленькому мальчику.  
В реальной же жизни вид идущего на тебя покойника – в том, что этот человек мертв, Курт даже не сомневался из-за дыры величиной с добрый кулак в животе того; быть может, осознанию поспособствовали бледные кишки, свисавшие почти по колено – вызывал такой сильный ужас, что хотелось забиться в угол и заскулить.  
В фильмах ужасов всегда есть герои, которых спасают – тем просто нужно спрятаться и дождаться того, чтобы их нашли. По-хорошему, Курту бы забраться куда-нибудь в подвал, где точно найдется консервов на пару лет вперед - спасибо хозяйственной мачехе - и ждать прекрасного принца, чтобы сбежать с ним в безопасное место.  
Вместо этого Курт захлопывает входную дверь и спешит в спальню отца за дробовиком, отгоняя от себя всякие ненужные мысли – конечно же, Берт сумеет спастись.  
Его пальцы на спусковом крючке подобны пальцам пианиста, выводящего невероятно сложную мелодию, и соло выстрела звучит самой прекрасной партией, что ему когда-либо довелось спеть.  
Курт осознает, что глубоко загнанная истерика вскоре аукнется, да еще как, но предпочитает не думать об этом. Мобильная сеть перезагружена, телефон скорой помощи занят, на улицах – вопли пожарных сирен.  
В фильмах все происходит гораздо медленнее, чем на деле.

* * *

Каждый встреченный ему на улице торопится к кому-то, машины сталкиваются с диким визгом и среди дыма, гари и шума невозможно понять, кто бежит к месту аварии – помощь или самоназванные коронеры.  
Самое смешное – в городе, где шагу нельзя было ступить, чтобы не наткнуться на кого-то знакомого, теперь невозможно встретить людей, которых хотелось бы видеть больше всего. Рычание нарастает, кажется, оно окружает, и нельзя точно определить источник, да еще и сгущающиеся сумерки не помогают никоим способом.  
Врезаясь в чью-то широкую спину, Курт автоматически замахивается кулаком и, чуть смазывая, бьет этого кого-то в нос, до крови. Пальцы болят так, словно он шандарахнул по бетонной стене, а Карофски взирает на него с ошеломлением человека, осуществляющего контакт третьей степени.  
\- Двою м-мадь, Курд, - гундосит он, хватаясь за нос, и кровь алыми струйками весело сочится меж его пальцев. – Что ды дворишь?  
Если верить фильмам про зомби, Курт должен чувствовать радость и облегчение от встречи с еще одним живым человеком, но его наполняет досада и злость. Почему именно Карофски, почему не Финн или Пак, почему не Блейн, в конце концов?..  
В другой ситуации Курт, быть может, сказал что-нибудь резкое, наплевав на то хрупкое равновесие, установившиеся между ними, но звук шаркающих шагов совсем рядом заставил его замереть на месте.  
Не его одного, впрочем.  
\- Пойдем, - Карофски схватил его за плечо и потянул за собой. – Нуждо укрыться.

* * *

Курт его ненавидит. Еще больше, чем в то время, когда Карофски толкал его на шкафчики, унижал и затравливал, лишь бы скрыть то, что он такой же маленький педик, как и сам Хаммел. Курт ненавидит в нем все – мышцы, движущиеся под простой клетчатой рубашкой, пропахшую насквозь потом майку, привычку просыпаться от малейшего шума, попытки притвориться, что все идет как надо.  
Больше всего Курт ненавидит в Карофски то, что тот выжил. Из всех людей, которые были достойны жить, этот дар получил человек, который его не заслуживает.  
Почему он, а не Блейн?..  
Курт ненавидит Карофски за то, что он даже не подпустил его к Блейну. Оттеснял в сторону, не понимая, что именно Курт сумеет помочь своему парню, ведь тот особенный. А особенные люди не превращаются в зомби после укусов, они вылечиваются и спасают человечество, тогда как остальные погибают.  
Курт тогда орал, царапался и старался укусить Карофски посильнее, въехать в заживающий нос еще раз, но ничего не мог сделать. Этот тролль просто не позволил ему, заперев в чулане, и единственное, что оставалось Курту - то, чего он больше всего не хотел – слушать.  
Блейн уговаривал, проклинал, умолял, а после – шептал что-то, Курт не мог точно разобрать за звуком собственных ногтей, ломающихся о деревянную дверь.  
После тихого ответа Карофски раздался такой оглушительный фальшивый выстрел.  
А потом этот монстр выпустил его наружу, так и не позволив подойти к развороченному Блейну – изгрызенные лодыжки походили на куриные ножки – и силком запихнул в джип, навсегда увозя от всех обещаний счастливого конца.  
Так что да, Курт ненавидит Карофски, и подживающие глубокие царапины на лице того приносят лишь глубокое удовлетворение.

* * *

\- Знаешь что, - Карофски срывается после очередной отвергнутой порции консервированных бобов, - я не виноват, что твой обожаемый принц отбросил копыта.  
\- Ты виноват в том, что остался жить, - мигом выплевывает Курт, и видит, как переваривает его ответ Карофски.  
Линия его рта становится еще жестче, а на щеках расцветают некрасивые красные пятна. Почти похожи на кровь, если прищуриться.  
\- Как и ты, - говорит он, наконец. – Ты виноват в том, что выжил ты, а не мой старик.  
\- Это другое.  
\- Это то, - Карофски обрубает его, и смотрит прямо в глаза. У него уставший, но не потерявший упрямства взгляд. – Именно то. Мы оба виноваты в том, что наше желание жить не позволило нам сдаться.  
Курт молчит, разглядывает руки – кожа стала невероятно жесткой, а под ногтями забилась черная полоска грязи. Он вспоминает, за что ненавидит Карофски и впервые думает, за что тот может сейчас ненавидеть его.  
За истерики, за ругань, за круги под глазами. За то, что тот выжил.  
Вывод, пришедший на ум, ненормальный и необъяснимый – Карофски определенно нужна стрижка, челка лезет уже в самые глаза.  
\- Что он тебе сказал?  
\- Что не доверяет мне, - Карофски буркнул это почти безразлично. – А я ответил, что мне глубоко срать.  
\- Ты сказал это умирающему человеку.  
\- Когда-нибудь после мне будет очень стыдно.  
Курт зябко кутается в спортивную куртку Карофски, оказавшуюся на нем неизвестно как, и закрывает глаза.  
\- Пойдем спать, Дэвид.  
Это еще далеко не конец. Может, завтра они встретят кого-нибудь знакомого, может, их фильм подпишут как минимум на трилогию, Сэм разбирается в таком получше.  
Сегодня же им надо выспаться.


End file.
